pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Boz and Mikayla
' This is the relationship between Boz and Mikayla' Boz and Mikayla first meet in episode 1 of season 3, after he climbs out of the Mindunians' wrecked ship and being introduced to the Makoola family by Boomer. His first reaction is to refuse to look at her, claiming that she "looks like his ex-girlfriend", and thus from then on, he "officially does not like" her. Mikayla is shown slightly puzzled, but she praises him when he saved Boomer and her from the angry giant ape in the same episode. He called her "girl smells like the girl who ripped my heart out" while looking for her in the jungle with Boomer, and before that, telling Boomer that "if she's important to Boomer, she's important to him". Throughout the episodes, their interactions vary from total ignorant and petty feud to friendly banters. Boz even helps her from time to time, first shown in episode 3 where he helps covering for her breaking her curfew. Later, Boomer and him set out to help Mikayla win her first Guard of the Year award from Mason, even though the plans backfire and Mikayla is angry when she found out about it. Boz suggests her name being changed to, first "Smidthy", and then later "Hukstable", even goes so far as carving the name on her trophy. Boz thinks Mikayla is mean, scary but apparently agrees with her opinions. He is shown to like her just fine, but his actions and words often contradict at times. He claims he "has no interest in what she has to say," or that she crams his style. But he also volunteers to help lifting Mikayla's guard ban by shaving the Elder's calves, and then later when it failed, Boomer and him buy the fastfood chain that Mikayla works at. He reluctantly admits "Even I... Even I miss you and this is a way to show we could be good friends." Later when she comes back to the plaza, he says "But we don't have to think. You are here." It's revealed in episode 7 that despite his claiming that Mikayla "looks, smell and sound like his ex", they actually look nothing alike, and he's the only one that thinks so. Mikayla is often shown weirded out by Boz's monkey antics, and is his voice of reasons. She ties a string around his finger to remind him to wear his King's Ring and pointing out about his inappropriate behaviors. She makes a remark that "even covered in chocolate, he is unappealing", and later tells him to snap out of his misery. Despite this, she seems to be fairly impressed by him, first for saving her from the giant ape, and later agreeing that he's "modest and shy", and "is a good influence on King Boomer". Her interactions with him is shown to changed from reluctantly protects him because it's her duty, to being quite friendly with him, giving him advices from time to time. She eventually calls him "Boz", unlike how she adresses Boomer and Brady as her kings. Their relationship now seems to be on a friendly feud term, even though there are still contradictions in their words and action. It is unclear if the feelings for the two will change in the future. See Also Category:Relationships